


And That’s the Reason We Need Lips so Much...

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ball, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation Ball, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Jully 1999, the 8th years have concluded their NEWT's and now it's time for the Graduation Ball...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 52
Kudos: 29
Collections: Paneville





	1. True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Antidote

Pansy was with Daphne and Millicent at the new boutique in Hogsmeade, trying to find some new heels to wear to the Graduation Ball. She was watching Daphne almost losing balance in some way too high heels, not even Pans would venture herself with something like that.

She then heard an annoying little voice. “I knew he would wake up and choose me! It just took a few months. Now he’s taking me to the Ball” Hannah Abbot was saying with a smug from across the shop.

Pansy stopped, the glass slipper she was holding slipping from her hands, the only reason it did not shatter was because Millie summoned it. “I think Charlie would go mad if I wore these! Don’t you think, Pans?” The other Slytherin was saying, but Pansy eyes were glued to the blonde Hufflepuff on the other side of the shop. 

She could not be speaking about Neville, could she? Hannah Abbott was obsessed with Neville and had been a rock on her shoe for the better part of the year, but Neville assured Pansy that he only had eyes and heart for the raven-haired Slytherin. 

Pansy ran out of the shop, in direction of the Three Broomsticks where her boyfriend was having a butterbeer with friends. “Tell me it’s not true?!” She yelled, fire burning into the blue of her eyes.

“I… what are you talking about, Parkinson?” 

Pansy's heart shattered at that moment, but she would not shed a tear, he would not break her like that. Not in a public place. 

“Neville? What are you saying?” Hermione Granger asked, confusion evident on her face as she placed one hand over Neville’s elbow. “It’s Pansy… You have not called her Parkinson in so long. You made me and her start calling each other by our first names instead of the last…” 

“I know who she is. I don’t understand why she’s asking me questions like that.” Neville said, his eyes not focusing on either of the two women. 

“I’m your girlfriend, you fool! I have been for the last 6 months!” Pansy’s right hand hit the table, loudly. 

“No… It can’t be… I’m in love with Hannah. You’re mistaken!” He said looking around, probably trying to catch a glimpse of the blonde.

“Was she here? Earlier?” Pansy directed her question to Hermione, knowing she was more capable to give her the answers she needed.

The Gryffindor girl nodded. “Yes… she came with Ernie!” 

Pansy turned to look at the Hufflepuff, and she could see him wrinkling in fear. If she was not so mad at Hannah and worried about Neville she would smirk at the boy’s reaction. “Spill it, Macmillan! Now!” Ernest just sighed and took a little vial from his pocket. “You bastard, a love potion?” 

Pansy snatched the empty vial, reading the label. “Fucking Weasleys and their jokes, these should be illegal! And punished by the Auror office, but you can bend the rules when your baby brother is there, right?” 

“Pansy, it will be okay. They have antidotes and some of them will disappear after some hours or days…” Hermione said, taking the vial from Pansy’s hand. 

“A few days? That’s not acceptable! This is my boyfriend, and he shall take me to the Graduation Ball in two days!” 

“I can’t be your boyfriend… I love-” Seamus covered Neville’s mouth with his hand. Pansy thanked him with a nod.

“It’s their true love line… the potion supposedly wears off with a true love kiss,” Hermione said.

“I will ki- jinx those two fools myself! True love kiss? Is this one of those muggle magic movies you speak about, Hermione?” Pansy asked, and the blush on the other girl's cheeks was answer enough. 

The Slytherin moved forward, holding Neville’s face as he struggled. She kissed him, barely a peck on his lips and he stopped trying to move away, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist instead. And Pansy sighed of relief, letting the sound be swallowed by his lips when he deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled away, Pansy could not stop herself from smiling, her anger evaporating as his hazel eyes focused on her. “Hi, love. I just had the strangest dream.”

The girl just jumped into his lap, holding him tight and letting herself be held, his hands stroking her back. “Are you going to the Graduation Ball with me?” She asked, barely a whisper.

Neville kissed her cheek. “Of course, Pans. There’s no one else, you know that.” 


	2. Ribbons and Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy's gown is not as perfect as she wanted it to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Ribbons

Pansy groaned looking at herself on the full-length mirror that occupied her whole wall. Daphne left to go help Blaise with something, that Pansy assumed was a quickie before the ball. As long as Greengrass did not ruin the makeup that Pansy had worked her magic on, she was satisfied.

What Pansy was unsatisfied with was the way the ribbons of her metallic autumn pink dress were looking. They were not perfect, and she wanted them to be perfect. It was the Graduation Ball after all, and she was not being escorted by someone unimportant. Neville was her date and she wanted everything to be perfect. 

The Slytherin had tied them by magic or by hand hundreds of times, and they were still not perfect. She just wanted to raise her wand and hex the mirror, so it would break in a thousand little pieces.

There was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” Pansy asked. If it was Millicent talking about The Dragon Tamer Weasley again, Pans was not sure what she could do to her friend.

“It’s Neville, love. Can I come in?” Her boyfriend’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Pansy raised her wand and the door opened itself, revealing the Gryffindor in his dark dress robes and a perfectly done bowtie that matched her dress. And he was standing like a fool at the doorway, looking at her with his mouth dropped open.

Pansy could not stop herself from blushing, looking at herself at the mirror. The dress was not even that revealing. There was no reason for him to react like that, but he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the universe. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Neville asked, taking a few steps forward and kissing her exposed shoulder.

“Looking at me like you never saw me all dolled up before…” She whispered, eyes locked on the two figures on the mirror. “Do you like ball gowns more than lingerie?”

Neville chuckled “It’s a difficult choice… if it’s just the two of us, always lingerie or nothing, now… I can’t deny how beautiful you look in this puffy gown. I can’t wait to dance with you!”

“Well, that might not even happen…” She murmured a pout on her lips.

“Why, my favourite flower?” He asked, turning her around on his arms. stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“The shoulder ribbons, they’re not perfect, and I wanted them to look perfect,” she mumbled, knowing it was foolish, but it meant so much for her. “And look at your bow tie, just perfect.”

Neville chuckled and his fingers moved to the strips of fabric and untied them. Then, with such gentle touches, the Gryffindor bound them again in two perfect ribbons. “What do you think?”

“Thank you. You are incredible!” The Slytherin said looking at herself in the mirror and her beautiful bows. “How were you able to make them so perfect?”

“Sometimes we must tie plants to the stakes, so they grow taller and stronger…” He whispered. “Are you ready to go now?” 

“Just one thing…” She murmured before kissing her boyfriend, a huge smile on her face. "Perfect."


	3. Family Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville has something for Pansy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Pearl

Neville kissed Pansy with a happy smile. The real Pansy Parkinson, the one that she shared only with those she trusted and love, that woman was all he wanted but never knew he needed, or could have.

“I love you, Pansy,” he whispered, gentle fingertips touching the exposed skin of her bust, her neck, shoulder, and clavicles, “I actually have a gift for you.”

“Oh, you did not need to get me a gift, Nebbie.” She said, but her grin told a completely different story. He knew how much she loved to be spoiled like this, with little gifts and trinkets.

“Close your eyes and turn around,” Neville whispered, kissing her shoulder. When he was confident she was not peeking, he produced a velvet box from the pocket of his robes and expanded it.

The Gryffindor placed it on her open palms, and taking the pearl necklace from inside, he clasped it around her neck. Then gentle fingers raised themselves to her earlobes, and pulled off the pink gemstone earrings, and placed the pink pearl ones on their place. “You can look now, tell me if you like them?” 

Pansy dropped the empty box when she finally saw her reflection. The pink pearls combined even better with her dress than the morganite jewellery had. She reached one hand to her neck and another to her ear. “They’re so beautiful, Neville, they must have been so expensive. There was no need for you to spend so much money with me…”

“I did not spend a sickle, they were my mothers, but if I had seen them in a boutique, I would get them for you… Pearls for my Pansy.” Nev whispered, kissing her neck.

“Oh, Neville. They’re family heirlooms, I cannot accept them…” Her blue eyes were hand on his. “It’s too much…”

“Why are they too much?” He wondered. 

“We have been dating only for 6 months… offering me your mother jewellery, it feels something for when we’re dating for one year or longer…” She explained.

The Gryffindor chuckled and kissed her. “My feelings for you will not change in the next 6 months, Pansy, I’m sure of that. I don’t know if we will have a ball in December, so I wanted you to wear these pearls today… when they link so beautifully with your attire.”

Pansy looked at him like he was a fool. She kissed his cheek, and he pulled her closer. “If we go out there and they ask me where I go the pearls, and I tell them they were your mother’s…” She gulped and Neville stroked her cheek. He had not seen her this hesitant in quite some time. “By pureblood tradition, this can be considered an informal betrothal agreement…”

Neville murmured in agreement against her shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” She asked again, probably making sure he would not regret it.

“I am… I know it’s too early, and we are still young, but I know I want to be in your life, Pansy.” It was barely a whisper against her lips, but her smile, and the worry lines disappearing from her face, showed him that she heard him. “I love you.”

“I love you, Neville. And I love the gifts.” She confessed and pointed to the door. “Shall we?”

Neville took her hand, and slowly they made their way to the Great Hall, where the Graduation Ball would take place.


	4. Step on My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they danced all night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Broken Heel

The Great Hall was decorated like an Enchanted Forest, mysterious, magical, romantic but still elegant. Trees, moss, flowers, ivy, and topiaries adorned the room in tones of green and brown with gold and light pink accents. There were twinkling stars all around, from the ceiling to the walls, to the floors. Illuminating the paths that lead from the entry archway to the dance zone, the dining zone and mingling zone. 

Pansy could see that most of the 7th and 8th years had already arrived. It seems Daphne makeup was not ruined as she danced with Blaise. Millie and the Dragon Tamer Weasley were snuggled on a loveseat.

Neville kissed her shoulder. “I have not seen Charlie in some time…”

Pansy grinned at him. “Are you sure? I think Potter and the Auror Weasley are around somewhere…”

“I will start working with Harry and Ron in just a few weeks. They will be a rock on my shoe soon enough…” He assured her with a smirk and led them through the different trees until the sitting area. 

“Pans!” Millie called getting up on a jump and hugging her friend. “You came!”

“Of course, I came, it’s our Graduation Ball. I did not endure 8 years in this school to miss it!”

“I knew Neville was going to be able to get you out of your room!” Millicent grinned and raised one hand to touch her necklace. “Did he bribe you with some new jewellery?”

Pansy looked at her boyfriend for confirmation. He just smiled, brought her hand to his lips, and went back to talk with Charlie Weasley.

“Neville gifted them to me… they belonged to his mother.” The Slytherin told her friend who grinned and hugged her again. Millicent Bulstrode was definitely tipsy, she became a hugger when she had a glass of firewhiskey. Pansy hated it!

“Millie, let’s go dance… and let Neville and Pansy enjoy the ball as well! This one is much nicer than the one I had in my graduation year!” Charlie said, pulling his girlfriend to the next section.

Neville pulled Pansy down into the armchair he was sitting on. “Maybe I should have not told Millie… she can be such a gossip when she’s been drinking.”

“Good,” Neville whispered against her lips. “I want them all to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“You seem very pleased with that!” 

“Very very much… Now… Would my girlfriend like to dance?”

Neville and Pansy danced for a couple of songs and then shared an amazing meal. And it was all Pansy could have wanted for her last night at Hogwarts.

“Malfoy, why do you keep staring at Pansy!” Granger said and Pansy chuckled.

“Jealous, Granger, are we? That Theo is not here looking at you?” Draco asked.

“No, of course not, Malfoy. But it’s unsettling! What are you even looking at?” Granger said, but her eyes shifted to the table across the room. And Hermione waved at her boyfriend. 

“Her necklace… it’s new.”

“Drakey, dear, if you must know, Neville gave it to me -”

“Who would say Neville had such good taste in jewellery?” Draco seemed impressed.

“It was his mother’s,” Pansy said and kissed Neville’s cheek.

Draco dropped his glass, the elf wine they were having with their desert spilling itself on the table. “For Godric’s sake, Malfoy! Are you a child?” Granger asked, vanishing his mess. “What’s the problem with Neville gifting it to Pansy?”

“The problem? The problem, Granger? Is that by pureblood law they’re as good a betrothed now!” Draco said, eating a large bit of his cake.

“Well, I’m sure you will be the first-person Pansy invites to the wedding. Don’t you worry your pretty blonde hair!” Hermione dismissed the thought like it meant nothing and got up to find Theo.

“One more dance, love?” Neville whispered on her ear, playing with a strand of hair

Pansy nodded and let him lead her to the dance floor. They were already dancing when she lost her balance. Neville tightened his hold on her. “You’re okay, Pans?”

Pansy just groaned, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. “I think one of my heels just broke… I can’t believe this…”

Neville kissed her forehead. “Nothing a spell won’t fix, I’m sure.” 

“No… they have a core of goblin-wrought silver…” She pouted.

Neville kneeled down and helped her slip out of the shoes “Step on my feet...We can keep dancing like this.” 

Pansy smiled at him, confused. She had never done anything like that, but she was looking forward to it.


	5. Tricks Played by The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scream is heard in the Great Hall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Shadows

Neville could see that this was a new experience for her. And he would never forget the smile on her face as they spin around, her bare feet on top of his shoes, as he led them. The Gryffindor knew he was not the best dancer, but looking at her and how happy she was, he was almost certain she did not care one inch.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, barely a whisper. She had been quiet for so long, he was not sure if Pansy fell asleep on his arms. Not that he would mind. Knowing she was comfortable with him, always made him feel honoured. She was always able to maintain her barriers so high.

“So much… I thought my night was ruined or that I needed to go get some other shoes from my trunk… but this is so nice, I love it!” The girl confessed, the sound stuffy from being said against his chest.

“Are you tired? Or thirsty? We can take a break.” He assured they had been dancing for close to an hour without a break.

“Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful, although I think it will take some time for us to get anywhere if I’m standing on your feet.” 

Neville chuckled, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the lounge area. He found an empty armchair and placed her down. “What can I get you?”

“There was elf wine at dinner, so maybe they will have some air rum?” As she adjusted herself on the armchair, Neville could not stop himself from seeing the resemblance with a fairy princess, like in the children's tales, shining on the enchanted forest. _His fairy princess._

Neville moved to the bar, and he was about to ask the elves for the drinks when he saw Hermione glare at him over Theo’s shoulder, so he changed directions to the beverage table and filled two cups with some muscat wine. He would not get on Granger’s Danger Zone on his last day at Hogwarts.

And then there was a scream, a scream he had woken up to more than once in the last six months. “Pansy!” The glasses fell from his hands as he rushed to the longing area. He found her on her feet, looking around with her wand raised. “Pans?” Neville wrapped his arms around her.

“There’s something in the shadows…” She whispered, holding her left arm close to her chest. He was too worried by her sudden cry to notice the other students around them.

Neville raised his wand and cast it at the dark green drapes and trees behind her armchair. Pulling the decorations aside, to reveal two seventh year Ravenclaws mid-shagging. Neville sighed, of relief, kissing Pansy's forehead. 

“I know it’s the last day, but as Head Boy, I will still take 20 points from Ravenclaw and send you to detention. Move along!” Neville said, holding his girlfriend close. “The Ball is over for you two, back to the dorm… find a bed or a couch to do that in Ravenclaw Tower!” 

And the tone he used left no doubts, no question, the couple rearranged their clothing and left. Neville looked around. And everyone was looking at him. “I would like to advise all the couples and triads and quartets and whatever, that they should choose a different room for such rude activities!”

The silence in the room was deafening, even the band had stopped playing. “Now, the party must go on because the night is still young! Enjoy the Graduation Ball!”

As most students returned to their dancing or conversations, Neville kept still, arms wrapped around his favourite flower. Her head was buried on his chest. “I’m so embarrassed!” Pansy confessed.

Neville picked her up. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Let’s get some fresh air.” And it was the truth, the war and the fears and the high alert would still be present in their lives. But now, all it mattered was comforting her. And the Gryffindor knew exactly what to do.


	6. The Last Sunrise in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lions and the Snakes watch the sunrise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Sunrise

Hogwarts was not known for its warmth, not even during July nights, so Neville cast a warming charm around himself and Pansy. He transfigured some rocks into a comfortable couch. The Gryffindor laid down with Pansy on top of him. His robes wrapped around them, like a cosy cocoon. Nothing could hurt them there.

“I’m sorry, I ruined our night.” She whispered. “You should go back inside and have fun.”

“Only if you come with me, and because I know you well enough, I know you will prefer to stay here…” Neville said, kissing the top of her head.

“I had been doing so well.” She sighed. “Why tonight?”

“We are survivors, my love. We all are. It was you tonight like it could have been me or anyone else.” The Gryffindor assured. “We all flinch, we all look over our shoulders, our wands are always ready to protect or attack. We are survivors. All of us.”

Pansy groaned, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. “How are you so good?”

Neville was not sure when she fell asleep, but she did not stir when their friends came to join their spot by the lake. It always made him feel pride that she was able to fall asleep on his arms, let her defences down and just rest. That she trusted him to protect her. She was so strong, Neville cherished all these little moments of weakness.

When Charlie came with Millie, the older Weasley created a little campfire for warmth or just aesthetic, and he and his Slytherin Girlfriend snuggled by the fire.

Then came Dean and Seamus, followed by Theo and Hermione who transfigured some more rocks into sofas and armchairs and some leaves into blankets and pillows.

Blaise and Daphne followed a few minutes later, bringing hot coffee and tea for all. Parvati and Lavender appeared last with cookies and biscuits. Neville was always surprised how this group of Gryffindors and Slytherins became so united on their last year at Hogwarts.

Neville looked down to see that Pansy eyes were open, but she stood so still he was not sure anyone else had noticed. The Gryffindor played with her hair, a smile on his face. “Do you want something hot or sweet?” he asked, summoning a cup of tea for himself.

Pansy shook her head. “I’m good, thank you!”.

Around them, no one was really talking, the couples were just enjoying each other's company, having little private conversations between themselves.

Neville was not sure how long it had been, but the blue of the sky was turning lighter and lighter. The sun was about to rise.

“Your last Sunrise at Hogwarts as students! Enjoy it!” Charlie said, his head on Millicent’s lap. “You never forget it!”

“Is this like Muggle New Year’s? Shall the couples share a kiss?” Dean asked.

Charlie chuckled “If you have someone to kiss… I did not last time.” But his eyes were on Millie and he was grinning.

Neville raised his mug. “To the end of our education at Hogwarts and the rest of our lives!” And then he leaned down to kiss Pansy, a huge smile on his face.

“Guys! Guys! You won’t believe which two Aurors I found snogging on an alcove! I’m sure they were almost shag-” Draco voice interrupted “Merlin’s Balls! Can’t you all have some restrain! Is there a need for all this snogging in the castle? Think of the children!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little tale of the Graduation Ball at Hogwarts in 1999!  
> More Pansy & Neville adventures to come <3


End file.
